Donde el cielo se junta con el mar -OneShot-
by Gryffindor-night
Summary: Tom pide un Vodka tonic, un tren hacia Aberdeen y la claridad de que ya esta roto y que no hay nada más que hacer. (Hiddlesworth)


**Titulo: **Donde el cielo se junta con el mar.

**Pareja:** Hiddlesworth (Tom Hiddleston/Chris Hemsworth)

**Clasificación: **MA (Porno y palabras obscenas)

**Nº de palabras: **12.742

**OC: **—

**Tipo de Fic: **One-Shot / Crackfic / Drama de mierda.

**Disclaimer: **Esta es una historia de ficción, si ánimos de lucro y creada por fans y para fans. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es una horrenda coincidencia y solo advierto que 'I WILL SKIN YOU' si toman prestada la historia sin avisarme.

**Sumario: **Tom pide un Vodka tonic, un tren hacia Aberdeen y la claridad de que ya esta roto y que no hay nada más que hacer.

**Advertencia****:**

¡Jo jo jo! ¡Feliz navidad a todos!

Bueno, se que tengo cuatro días de retraso, pero como dicen por ahí, mejor tarde que nunca (?).

Este es un fanfiction programado para antes de navidad, pero las cosas no se dieron, así que por esto lo publico solo hasta hoy.

De hecho, quería que este fuera mi post 10.000 pero lo reemplace por un set de gifs de Tom, en donde desea feliz navidad :$, lo hice porque llegó navidad y yo no había podido terminar con esto, así que lo siento. Este es mi post número 10.101, de todas formas es un número bonito (?) xD.

Empecemos por el comienzo entonces:

Este es mi regalo de navidad a todos mis lectores y a las chicas y chicos del fandom de Hiddlesworth, los quiero mucho a todos y como lo había anunciado, aquí esta esta mierda.

La idea de este fanfiction era originalmente para un desafió, pero me enteré de que lo cancelaron, así que bueno, no seré participante, pero les explicaré un poco en que consistía el desafío para que entiendan el enfoque del fic en un comienzo.

Se trataba de recrear un comercial de algún perfume (hay comerciales de perfumes que son muy asdfghjklñ) así que yo de inmediato pensé en un comercial que me hace el amor, y la historia nació sola. El comercial esta en youtube, se llama Chanel Nº 5 París, y es el del tren (?), dura 2:22 minutos. Cuando lean el fanfiction verán al comienzo que me ubico por allí.

Creo que la demora se debe a que cuando supe que el desafió ya no era más, bueno, perdí el aliento por escribir, después vino un desaliento existencial y todo esto que pasa cuando no salimos de fiesta en navidad (?), pero entonces llegó la Señorita Jess, magnifica mujer, en combinación con mi mujer de abrazos de serpiente, Kattie; ellas dos me alentaron mucho y con todo el animo termine de un tirón esto.

Quiero hacerle honor a mis Betas, como siempre.

En esta ocasión y por problemas tontos, pensé que no podría publicar hoy a esta hora, sino más temprano, así que acosé a mi Tamiko-san, y ella cumplió con la fecha perfectamente y la amo, más yo me había adelantado un poco y había editado mucho el texto (corregido e realidad, los textos son los mismos) con Kattie.

Le quiero dar el crédito de esta corrección a ambas, porque coincidieron en muchos puntos y porque me han tenido toda la paciencia del asunto, las amo mucho, ellas lo saben.

Ahora, haciendo esta advertencia más larga diré:

Este fanfiction es una prueba, quiero saber que tan asesina puedo llegar a ser (?). La verdad, no se me da bien (o más bien nunca lo había escrito) el genero que no es romántico/gracioso con final feliz/incierto. Esta vez es drama.

La historia la situó en las grabaciones de Thor 2, pero no este año, sino más bien en marzo o abril del siguiente.

No tengo ni idea de si las grabaciones irán a llegar hasta allá y mucho menos se en donde empieza o termina Tom de grabar, pero intente que todo sonara un poco fidedigno, recuerden que esto es ficción, no soy directora ni productora de Hollywood, no les sabría decir si tengo todo el sentido, pero hice un esfuerzo. Tampoco se si van a viajar a Aberdeen, como ya he dicho, es ficción todo, eso si, espero no patear demasiado la realidad.

Ahora si, ¡Sean todo lo crueles que quieran conmigo!, este es mi primer Hiddlesworth y mi primer drama, díganme todo lo que no les gusta (?).

Para terminar, diré que oí un par de canciones mientras escribía, esta 'I'm a fool to want you' by Billie Holiday, que es el soundtrack del comercial de Chanel, también un poco de 'Fix You' by Coldplay, y finalmente y de donde sale el titulo (y la idea) del fanfic 'Un beso y una flor' by Seguridad Social.

Las pongo porque por ahí hay algunas frases perdidas de las canciones, esto no es un songfic, para nada, pero por allí están de todas formas.

¡Lean, hay porno y drama!

* * *

**La cruz del rey.**

Cuando Chris se ve a sí mismo a través del vidrio de la ventana del tren, reflejado en los ojos de Tom, es cuando se detiene a pensar en cómo han llegado hasta aquí, cómo ha ido pasando todo, cómo ese 'caer en el amor' ha sido tan letal.

Grabaciones de la segunda secuela de Thor, van de viaje; Chris se ubica, se pone en situación.

Las escenas que involucran a Tom acaban de empezar, pero no deben seguir grabando en Londres sino en Aberdeen, Escocia. Tom es quien lo convence de viajar en tren y no en avión como toda la producción. Lo hace el día que les informan y que les proveen los viáticos. Lo hace invitándolo a salir, a tomarse una copa -un Vodka tonic- y a perderse en su voz.

-¡Vamos Chris!

Hace tiempo que Tom lo convenció, pero Chris quiere hacerse el duro, el que no está convencido de viajar en un viejo y olvidado tren. Pretende que la demora es ridículamente diferente a la que tomarían en avión y que será tedioso; pero la verdad es que ya cayó hace tiempo, Tom ya lo envolvió con su voz de "fumar chocolate", ya le dio suficiente razones con su sonrisa.

-¿Dormir en el tren, dices?

-Es magnífico, te lo recomiendo.

-¡Vamos, _mate_! ¿El viaje durará toda la noche?

-¡Sí! Es brillante ¿no?

_¡Tom!_

Ya era tarde de todas formas.

Los ojos de Tom se ven azules como el cielo, grandes ojos azules que brillan en el reflejo de la ventana.

Tuvieron que correr para alcanzar el tren. Primero; porque salieron tarde del último entrenamiento de los combates en estudio, y segundo; porque era el último tren con destino a Aberdeen en todo el fin de semana.

Pero llegaron y a Tom se le iluminaron los ojos cuando vio el tren estacionado.

Gran estación, la King Cross.

Chris tuvo que reírse cuando pasó junto al andén 9 y ¾, _estos británicos_, vio el carrito de equipaje a medio atravesar y Tom corría adelante suyo, con sus piernas largas y sus movimientos elásticos de hombre gato, tanto y con tanta felicidad que incluso Chris se descubrió maravillado cuando vio el contraste entre el tren de hace tantos años y el cabello revuelto y negro de Tom, retando al viento. Pura magia.

El pitido del encargado de la vía férrea sonó y Chris logró coger por los pelos el mango de la puerta.

Ahora que lo piensa, cuando vio la ciudad fragmentarse en imágenes corridas por la velocidad del tren, se arriesgó a pensar que entendía lo que Tom quería decir con su extensa explicación sobre el ambiente maravilloso de los trenes. Parecía poseído por alguna resurrección de Shakespeare cuando hablaron, Chris lo recuerda en el brillo del sol que se mete en los ojos de Tom.

-Si no has visto la caída del sol dentro de un tren, viajando hacia el norte, mojado por la gloria del viernes en la noche, caballero, deshonra a tus padres ¡lo estás haciendo mal!

Tom respira y están tan y tan cerca…

Después de que subieron al tren por completo y compartieron algunos chistes y halagos sobre la madera y el decoro del lugar, se dignaron a buscar los compartimientos que les correspondían.

-Buenas tardes, caballeros.

Acento marcado, ingles del Londres viejo como el reloj del parlamento. A Chris le gusta ese mundo, le gusta porque ese es el acento de Tom, esa tendencia al dandismo y la coquetería, le fascina tanto que cuando se enteran de que sus compartimientos esta tres vagones más allá, en la zona preferencial, donde hay bufet y camas individuales, ventanas más grandes y privacidad, le causa algo de gracia la idea de recorrer el tren, siguiendo los pasos encantados de Tom por la velocidad y la madera de los compartimientos.

-Me gusta el olor de la madera, me hace sentir en casa.

Vaya Dios a saber de qué va eso. Chris no sabe cómo apuntar la madera a la casa de toda la vida de Tom, pero no se niega que sí, incluso él se siente en casa, entre las formas en que la madera se curva y da vida a miles de colores y superficies sobre sí misma.

Y pensar que al final sólo es un tren, un tren en donde Tom sonríe mientras murmura algo musical.

Luego llegan algunas fans, al parecer están en el tren por casualidad.

Tom las atiende una por una, sonriendo, regalando abrazos y besos. Chris también, dejando que las chicas suspiren cuando se paran a su lado.

Es curioso eso, ser famoso, gustarle a las chicas. Si siente como ser un postre gigante y animado.

No está mal, la verdad.

Se demoran un rato, porque quieren hablar con Tom y con él, incluso le preguntan sobre India y Tom despliega todo su repertorio de anécdotas adorables, empezando por los jalones de cabello y las primeras palabras. Chris no cuenta mucho al final, porque se ríe cuando Tom habla y narra con su voz cremosa mucho más de lo que el diría, pero es sólo que lo dice tan bien… que amerita ser oído.

Cuando todas se marchan pasan frente a ellos una ola de pasajeros desubicados.

Es entrada la noche cuando por fin llegan a sus compartimientos.

Debe ser el vagón más hermoso de todo el Reino Unido. Chris podría quedarse a dormir en el pasillo y sentirse bien servido.

-¡Dios salve a la Reina!

Incluso Tom se ríe cuando Chris no puede evitar decirlo.

El último pasajero pasa pidiendo disculpas.

Los vagones no son tan espaciosos como resultaría práctico, más bien son del ancho de una persona y media, así que para que quepan tres hay que ponerse muy de lado y apiñarse. Chris lo hace, Tom también, contra la ventana y disculpando al señor que se despide y deseando buenas noches.

Luego, cuando el hombre desaparece por la puerta, empieza todo.

Empieza el fin del mundo contra esa ventana, un fin del mundo más bien rápido.

Se miran, porque Tom queda mirando el vidrio y Chris queda sobre su espalda, apoyando las manos en los marcos de la ventana y, claro, mirando a Tom. Una mirada que atrapa y se sostiene una milésima de siglo.

Hay tiempo para todo, para que Chris sienta el aroma de Tom penetrar en su cuerpo, para captar la imagen de su expresión limpia contra la ventana, para ver el paisaje que se abre, el cabello despeinado de Tom, la línea de sus labios, sus ojos clavados en los suyos, ese reflejo infinito en sus pupilas que se anuncia tan puro como el cielo cuando amanece. Hay tiempo para recordar todo lo que ha pasado, como Chris ya lo hizo, en un segundo.

Y al _tiempo_, no hay tiempo para nada, porque se deben separar, Chris no quiere dejar en evidencia alguna cosa que no conoce, o que se niega a enfrentar y sobre todo no hay tiempo para terminar de perderse mutuamente, para ver que el cielo de los ojos de Tom hace navegar los botes del mar de sus ojos, o que entre las olas de las miradas comienzan a flotar los pájaros de vuelo perdido, porque Chris se separa, tal como se acercó, lo hace porque desde que conoció a Tom supo que habría de todo entre ellos dos, menos tiempo para dejarse llevar.

El contacto visual se rompe, Chris se gira, busca el número de su compartimiento y lo ve justo a su lado, cerrado con esa magnífica y armónica puerta de madera.

Hay algo que se le retuerce por dentro, que le gira las entrañas y el espinazo. Es tan fuerte que incluso él se retuerce hacia atrás. Se retuerce para ver los ojos de Tom, que sigue contra el vidrio y que lo mira, una mirada como Tom, azul color cielo, profundo azul de viernes.

-Te dije que sería fantástico.

-Tenías razón Tom, es fantástico.

Se dedican un sonrisa de lado, una sonrisa que al tiempo es unas 'buenas noches' obligadas por la prudencia.

Chris abre la puerta del compartimiento, entra y se mentaliza para no salir hasta que sea entrada la mañana y ya se hayan pasado sus ánimos por abrazar a Tom por detrás y perderse en el maravilloso olor de su cuerpo.

**Friday, I'm in love.**

Tom entra sin aire al compartimiento.

Hay algo ahí, Tom lleva veinte años pasando por estas cosas. Y eso es lo que más miedo le da.

Cuando le llevan la cena y, después de penar pensando un rato, pide un Vodka tonic para recordar el día en que decidió plantear la idea y para mirar si tal vez se le ocurre una peor.

Come en silencio, sin ser capaz de ir a pedirle a Chris que coma con él, porque después de todo si él quisiera hacerlo ya estarían comiendo juntos.

Al final su naturaleza no le deja terminar de comer con pesimismo. Tom es una chispa positiva permanente, un fusible que no se apaga, una llama que merma pero no se rinde. Su impulso sobreviviente le hace levantar la cara, encender el Ipod y por hacerle un favor al mundo, poner The Cure en honor al viernes y su fiebre de noche.

El Vodka le hace sentir que le hormiguean los dedos y Tom se revuelve en su valentía y lo bebe más rápido para que el efecto lo envuelva y lo duerma. Así a lo mejor escapará de un par de sueños, así a lo mejor estará feliz todo el viaje, dentro de la paz de la indiferencia.

Si tan sólo fuera así de fácil.

El Vodka le trae, traicionero, el recuerdo de Chris en todas sus formas, y Tom se azora en soledad dentro de su compartimiento, con su cama diminuta y su mesa tan elaborada. Termina por absorber toda la fuerza del viernes nocturno, termina por soñar despierto lo que sueñan los poetas.

Tom se tumba en la cama a mitad de una botella que ordenó después de pasar la raya de la memoria.

El tren se mece, vibra como un ser vivo, y Tom busca el calor de la pared de madera, porque su instinto y su recuerdo tardío le aseguran que de alguna forma Chris debe estar al otro lado.

_Christopher._

Cuando por fin Tom se desviste por completo y se tiende en la cama, está rogando mentalmente, en medio de esos delirios de mucho alcohol.

Tom suele dormir en ropa interior, la sensación de la tela de las sábanas contra la piel es agradable, siempre lo ha sido. Así que Tom se tiende casi desnudo y abraza las cobijas, intenta darles la forma de otra persona, una más alta y más ancha que él; cuando logra algo similar a lo que imagina oprime el bulto de tela contra su cuerpo.

Porque su cuerpo ruega por ese abrazo que nunca se ha dado.

Es decir, ha habido muchos abrazos, unos más largos de lo común, otros muy íntimos, e incluso un par de abrazos monótonos que se dan por cordialidad. Pero no ha habido ninguno en donde Tom se haya podido abrir por completo, hundiéndose en Chris, porque eso es lo que quiere y duele pensarlo.

Cada vez que lo piensa y cada vez que lo desea con más fuerza su misma mente le hace no desearlo más.

Es una especie de auto tortura muy sofisticada.

El espacio de embriaguez del vodka en el tren se dispersa suavemente y Tom se desenreda de las cobijas para tenderse boca arriba, mirando el techo y pegando la cabeza a la pared de madera de la parte superior de su cama, a la pared que limita con el pasillo.

Brazos sobre las almohadas, cabello negro y Tom que se resiste a la tristeza con toda la entereza de un hombre feliz.

**I love that's there, others too.**

Chris termina por salir de su compartimiento cuando el frío de la necesidad lo azota.

Si se montó en este maldito tren lo hizo sólo por estar con Tom, no lo jodan.

Es sólo que su impulso se contrae cuando está frente a la puerta del compartimiento de Tom, de repente su fuerza no parece tan grande y su avasallador tironazo de convencimiento por hablarle ya no es tan prometedor.

Se queda con la palma de la mano sobre la suave superficie de la puerta y la frente pegada a la madera, mente en blanco, incapaz de golpear pero incapaz de irse.

El sonido de un golpe a su derecha lo distrae. Es como si algo hubiese chocado desde adentro del compartimiento, el sonido viene desde más abajo, Chris calcula, se figura que puede haber dentro y supone que Tom debe estar acostado y acaba de darle un cabezazo accidental a la pared junto a la cabecera de su cama.

Pero el golpe se repite.

Y de nuevo.

De nuevo.

Otra vez.

Chris termina por acurrucarse y dejar su cabeza a la altura exacta donde el golpe suena. Cuando por fin se recuesta, el golpe se detiene y oye más el bien el sonido de algo deslizarse, como si se rindiera en su lucha.

Y un suspiro.

O eso cree, porque el tren hace ruido.

-_Mierda._

Es la voz de Tom, desde adentro, rebotando contra su cabeza, porque al parecer lo único que los separa es la madera de la pared.

Chris piensa en preguntar si algo pasa, pero las palabras se le enrollan en la garganta. Luego piensa en entrar al compartimiento, por la fuerza, sólo para cerciorarse de que Tom está bien, pero sus músculos se entiesan. Al final considera quedarse en donde está, pensando en Tom y en India. Y así lo hace.

Un muy buen rato, hasta que el sueño y el peso de la comida empiezan a vencerlo y su voluntad se agrieta.

**Cuando usted va, yo vengo de vuelta.**

Tom se aburre de su vigilia ebria sin final. Porque está al borde del sueño, pero el alcohol lo mantiene en el mundo de los despiertos.

Al final se pone de pie, desesperado de la quietud de su alma, arruinado en su felicidad de un amor imposible.

Así que se cubre con una bata de pijama y abre la puerta de su cuarto.

A tiempo, justo a tiempo.

La misma ventana en donde se cruzaron esa mirada instantánea. Esa misma ventana refleja a Chris, que abre la puerta de su habitación, se adentra y la cierra suavemente.

_A lo mejor estaba en el baño._

Tom se acerca a la ventana, medita en su maldición de apegarse entre fantasías a estar con Chris alguna vez.

Es como en los días en que Tom era apenas un adolecente y solía soñar mundos paralelos en los que a su antojo borraba y sumaba cosas a la realidad, para que todo fuera como él quisiera. Para que Chris estuviera solo y amándolo de vuelta.

El suspiro se le escapa de los labios mientras resbala los dedos contra el vidrio de la ventana y busca la forma de abrirla; su propio humor de amor prohibido lo está asfixiando, su propia impotencia lo maltrata.

A lo mejor Tom sólo debería dejar pasar las cosas, eso es lo que la gente mayor hace, lo que los adultos hacen, lo que Tom debería hacer, de verdad, por su bien y el de todos.

_Pero es que no puedo._

Logra abrir la ventana, baja todo el vidrio y apoya los brazos sobre el borde.

El viento le rasga la cara, recorre su rostro limpio.

Para las grabaciones debe quitarse la barba, ponerse extensiones de cabello y arreglarse las cejas. No es tan diferente a él. Bueno, sí lo es, pero en algún punto Tom sigue siendo Tom, incluso con el cabello negro. Se lo dice el aire que le golpea la piel y su corazón afiebrado que rebota contra las paredes del Vodka y el viernes.

Aún con el cabello negro le sigue gustando como se ve Chris y su cabello rubio de muerte.

Hay cosas que no cambian ni con el mejor de los tintes.

El alcohol se hace sentir de nuevo cuando el frío se presenta y es extraño, porque es como otra oleada de una marea que había cesado. Tom se embriaga del aire y de la fiebre del viernes que no se acaba de creer que termina, de las gotas de agua que se pegan contra su piel, rebeldes al viento y al tren que avanza tan rápido como sólo puede ir el amor.

Un tren que corre hacía un lugar que bien podría ser donde el cielo se junta con el mar.

Mar, azul e infinito, como los ojos de Chris, como esa mirada en la ventana.

Tom sonríe, con una tristeza que termina por abrirse paso en su felicidad incorruptible.

-Christopher.

Antes de irse a dormir Tom incluso piensa que a lo mejor fue producto de su imaginación ver a Chris cerrando la puerta de su compartimiento cuando él salió a ver las estrellas que se corren demasiado rápido para el vodka y el tren.

**La clarividencia del director.**

El antes de ir a dormir se posterga un poco, porque Tom se _refresca _la garganta con la _última mitad_ de la botella.

Esta vez sí lo hace dormir, lo tumba en la cama, le revuelca el cabello y le esculca en lo más profundo de su mente para traerle un sueño convertido en un recuerdo, o viceversa.

El sueño lo lleva hasta las grabaciones de The Avengers, lo lleva al día en que al peso de su traje se sumaba el peso de la protección contra los golpes que Chris nunca le daba con fuerza.

-_C'mon guys_, esto no me convence, ¡hagámoslo de nuevo!

Thor y Loki están peleando sobre la torre Stark.

Esa es la idea, hay que sumarle amor y odio, mezclar todo con resentimiento y súplicas para obtener un helado de derrota y frustración.

Todo se tiene que ver reflejado en un par de golpes, Josh es exigente, es un director tan bien preparado en lo que hace que Tom sabe que no se conformará nunca con algo menos bueno que lo perfecto, además, él tampoco lo haría.

-Chris, golpéame.

-Qué cosas dices…

-_Dude _no me vas a lastimar, tengo protección. ¡Vamos, un golpe!

-¿De verdad?

-No lo estamos convenciendo…

-¿Estás seguro?

-Estaré bien.

-…Bien, como digas.

Josh intercambia algunas palabras con algunos camarógrafos, Tom se pone en posición y a Chris el aire le juega con el cabello.

-¡Acción!

El recuerdo de Tom es la sensación de golpe amortiguado contra el estómago, algo que se rompe en su espalda y la sensación de caer.

-¡Corte! ¡Perfecto, se queda! ¡Así me gusta, señores!

Luego son los brazos de Chris y su voz preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, todo en orden.

Chris lo ayuda a ponerse de pie y la mente de Tom se pierde por el vodka en exceso, por la noche y por el sagrado viernes, se pierde tanto que el cabello de Chris se ve más brillante y el olor de su cuerpo es más vivido, sus ojos azules, como el mar de las playas matutinas, lo observan.

Se ponen de pie y Josh se acerca a decirles alguna cosa, a felicitarlos por la buena escena, a sentenciarlos por romper la ventana o a hacer alguna broma sobre el traje de Chris, pero en vez de eso sólo se queda quieto, allí, mirándolos.

Tom también está mirando, pero es a Chris a quien mira, se sonríen, se abrazan por encima de tanta ropa y algunas palabras se dicen para hacerse reír. Pasan muchos segundos que son evidencia antes de que ambos noten que Josh ha estado observando.

Tom ve a través de esos ojos que lo miran y en su sueño comprende lo que no comprendió en su momento.

Josh los traspasa con la mirada, esos ojos de sabio, ojos de director, hombre tan conocedor del ser humano que en sus manos está crear nuevos mundos, nuevas emociones, llanto y felicidad; un hombre tan viejo en su cuerpo y ojos de director vivaracho, ojos que conocen a los actores y diferencian un acto de cordialidad muy de lejos a un acto de _otra cosa_.

-_Motherfuckers._

Lo dice negando con la cabeza y con una media sonrisa que puede ser de desprecio, amabilidad, lastima o simpatía. Da la vuelta y Tom en su sueño lo ve claro como no lo vio ese día, en el que sólo le dedicó una sonrisa sin explicación a Chris.

Josh los descubrió antes de que ellos se descubrieran a sí mismos.

_Motherfuckers._

-Yo lo sé, Tom.

La voz de Josh suena y no hay imagen, todo es negrura y vacío.

Allí es donde Tom abre los ojos al piadoso sábado y al final del viaje del tren.

**Los amores con hambre.**

El viaje termina sin más eventualidad que la resaca abrazadora de Tom, Chris lo invita a tomar algún jugo y a desayunar cuando salen del tren, Tom parece tan ensimismado por su mal de tragos que accede sin apenas rechistar nada.

-¿Qué tanto tomaste anoche, Tom?

-¡Más de lo que debí, estoy seguro!

Chris deduce que tal vez fue más de un litro de alguna cosa muy fuerte. Lo hace en base a que Tom se bebe cuatro vasos de jugo de mora de un sólo tirón y es sólo hasta entonces que retoma la compostura completa.

_Pensar que hasta con resaca parece caído del cielo._

Chris lo tiene que conducir esta vez y eso que es Tom quién señala cosas por todas partes y pretende empaparlo de historia. Chris, por su parte, apunta, cuando van llegando al hotel, que el nombre de la cuidad le hace pensar en "Los Juegos del Hambre".

-¿Cómo es eso?

Tom parece perplejo por un segundo, Chris sonríe a esa expresión que es limpia y atesorable.

-'Aberdeen' y 'Everdeen', ¿recuerdas a Katniss?

Tom suelta una carcajada amplia, acentuando las 'e's como siempre y dejando ir la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, mezclando su voz con el sábado que arranca sin resentimientos. Un día que promete hacerlo olvidar el viaje en ese tren, tren que se marcha haciendo ruido de la estación, tren que se lleva un pedazo de su alma.

**Zoom.**

A la velocidad del tren se pasan dos días de grabaciones y de palabras muertas en la rutina del mejor trabajo del mundo.

Tom al final termina por conformarse pensando que en un par de días más va a lograr dejar de pensar en el viaje del tren y el momento en que se miraron tan al desnudo contra la ventana.

Bendito viento del día martes. Viento de resurrección y nuevos ánimos. Tom se repone con entereza, si es que alguna vez la tristeza llego con su negro sarro a las profundidades de su espíritu alegre, vuelve a sonreír, sin rastros de la resaca sedienta del primer día y sin el vacío corroído por la necesidad de un abrazo del segundo. Al final de la mañana del martes queda de nuevo Tom, sobre la cima de una colina chata y verde.

Las grabaciones al aire libre son más escasas de lo que el rumor del cuerpo exige, así que Tom las disfruta a fondo, caminando entre los pastales que eligieron para hacer las tomas del día y dispersándose por allí a donde nadie lo ve, armado con una cámara para tomar alguna foto y con su felicidad renovada.

Es tan templado al ambiente y su estado psicológico que incluso se permite pensar en Chris sin resentimientos, pensarlo con sus jeans costosos y sus camisas de adolecente crecido, con su cabello largo y rubio por las grabaciones y esa risa perpetua que lo hace sentir que de verdad todo va a estar bien, aún después de derrumbarse todas las veces.

De hecho, Tom termina por empacharse de felicidad tardía y de naturaleza escocés, tanto que cae dormido sin darse cuenta, mientras se acuesta a mirar el cielo y a descansar de tomar las fotos que no ha capturado.

Se duerme, profundamente, tranquilamente. Un sueño sin pesadillas ni recuerdos, un sueño sin sueño, sólo con sol y con la sensación de que debería ser viernes, sólo para hacer todo perfecto.

O casi perfecto, al menos.

Después de un rato despierta, con medio lado del cuerpo húmedo por la hierba y con la sensación de haberse expuesto demasiado al sol primaveral.

_Sólo una fotografía más._

Se pone de pie en la colina mirando hacia el norte, hacía donde muere el planeta y empieza el mar de los ojos de Chris.

Y apenas sin mirar el lente y confiando en una buena foto da el click que divide la tarde en dos.

Cuando revisa de cerca la captura y considera subirla en twitter, le causa curiosidad algo que se ve un poco fuera del paisaje.

_Zoom._

Y allí esta, es Chris, con un suéter que por cierto no es suyo (es de Tom, que se lo presto hace un par de días) y le queda chico en la espalda, sentado mirando hacia el mismo norte que Tom, con su cabello rubio ido en tirabuzones amarillos esparcidos por el viento y con una florecilla roja en la mano.

Se ve tan pequeño y tan inmortal en la foto que Tom siente ganas de sentarse a llorar con ese llanto idílico de las películas de amor. Más retiene sus varoniles lágrimas y se permite darle una mirada al Chris que está en la base de la colina, jugando con la florecilla entre sus dedos y acariciando la tela del suéter ajeno.

Se regala el mayor de los triunfos de su dicha, quedándose mirándolo hasta que el propio Chris es quien decide marcharse. Tom también se marcha, sin enterarse nunca que Chris se sentó a su lado mientras dormía y huyó corriendo cuando despertó, para sentarse y terminar de pensar en su rostro descansado y en la expresión de India cuando despierta después de una buena siesta.

**I'm a fool to want you.**

Y bien, las cosas no cambian tanto después de todo.

A lo mejor siguen su curso natural, como siempre lo han sido, es sólo que si hay un medidor de pasión en alguna parte este debe llenarse en algún momento, y ese momento le llega a Tom y Chris después de terminar de grabar una escena especialmente sentimental.

Que mierdas.

La cotidianidad pega en el aburrimiento del trabajo que se hace con amor, pero que no deja tiempo para darse una ducha larga y tomar un trago antes de dormir, luego se suma el calor de la cercanía, el contacto indirecto, los momentos a solas.

Tom se evapora como agua sobre fuego, se carcome y decae, porque Chris anda por ahí de día en día, riendo y haciendo que todo luzca perdidamente mejor, mejor a muerte, entre sus labios y su cuerpo ebrio de ejercicio y de los ojos azules de Tom que no se despegan, que aplastan al cielo sobre esa piel blanca, porque ya no aguanta más, es el borde, el borde la gloria y quema como el sol sobre la piel y el agua salada, quema como el mar de los ojos de Chris y sus miradas perdidas entre una que otra escena, entre los camerinos y las tardes caídas que no anochecen, en que ambos se largan a su habitaciones a buscarse entre su ropa para aliviar la ansiedad.

Y lo peor es que Tom sigue pegándose a aquella foto de hace unos días que parecen años.

La foto sigue haciendo inmortal a Chris, como si fuera Thor o como si fuera sólo Chris, con su cabello rubio y su expresión de australiana y pletórica felicidad.

_Mierda._

Al final es Tom el que se rinde en su intento de demostrar que no pasa nada y que si a lo mejor pasa… debe ser superable, porque hay que salir de la crisis existencial y porque _las buenas intenciones siempre ganan. _Así que él es quien rompe la rutina de dormir después de trabajar todo el puñetero día y golpea la puerta del cuarto de Chris, debatiéndose entre salir a tomar sólo o invitar a algún otro actor.

Pero sería vacío, porque al final de su conciencia sabe que si sale sólo lo hace por estar con Chris.

Chris, él que le abre la puerta, con el cabello despeinado y con el teléfono de la habitación en la mano.

-¡Saludos a tu mamá mi amor, hablamos después!

Tom no lo oye, porque está separado de la puerta y de Chris, pero podría sentenciarse con el fantasma de la voz de una diminuta India que seguro murmuró algo en su idioma de bebe prematuro.

-¿Qué tal, Tom?

-¿Quieres ir por una copa?- No hay saludo, sólo un respiro largo y ojos que chocan.

Y esta vez Tom se permite sentirse un poco mejor, una sensación mutua de complicidad se desarrolla, porque algo dentro de Chris se quiebra al tiempo que Tom respira, y es entonces cuando comprenden que ambos están rotos y que no hay nada que hacer.

-Seguro.

Es muy idiota todo esto, es estúpida la idea de estar haciéndose daño y buscarse, pero Tom se resiste con la ayuda de su alma que no se muere a la aflicción y levanta la cara, mientras caminan hacia el bar del hotel, sin hablar, porque sería grotesco, brutal.

El ambiente es un poco jazz y decadencia, tortura y dolor. Chris se mueve despacio, como si no quisiera perderse un movimiento o un instante, y Tom se retrae, intenta no darle importancia o mejor no notarlo, pero es imposible.

Y eso es lo más extraño, que parecen haberse dicho todo en voz baja en algún momento, parecen haberse transmitido todo lo que está pasando en algún gran porcentaje y parecen ensimismados por el otro.

Eso es un asco, uno y medio.

El chico de bar les pregunta que quieren y esta vez Tom no duda en su decisión.

-Vodka tonic.

Como para terminar acabando con las malas ideas y el corazón roto.

Como para borrarse las ganas de robarle un beso a Chris, porque aunque pese… quiere hacerlo, hacerlo mucho, profundamente.

Y Chris debe saberlo porque sonríe con esa tristeza milenaria que no debería traer puesta, sonríe en esa mueca infeliz que es posiblemente la expresión más grotesca del ser humano, una sonrisa hermosa al final de la historia y del primer trago amargo que da Tom para empezar a perderse en el infinito de todas sus malas ideas.

-Cuando te conocí estaba empezando con Elsa.

-No es voz alta, Chris.

Porque ya es demasiado sólo pensarlo, Tom da otro sorbo y restablecen un silencio fantástico en donde se declaran un amor idiotizado por la imposibilidad y embellecido por eso que hace que todo en la vida sea un poco insatisfactorio y un poco triste.

**Donde muere la resistencia.**

No hay que esperar mucho después todo, porque cuando terminan la cuarta copa se ponen de pie, comunicados por esa línea telepática en la que se están diciendo lo que no se van a decir nunca.

Tom siente en la garganta el peso del Vodka que no lo embriaga y el sabor de su vida arruinarse con felicidad, porque aunque ha sido la peor salida de copas de su vida no está triste, y aunque siente el estruendo del corazón roto, las ganas de llorar se le mueren en los ojos.

Chris camina detrás suyo, murmurando algo o cantando, tal vez. Pero lo hace tan suave que su voz se une al silencio de un hotel que le hace gala a su muda declaración de amor y condena infinita.

Llegan al cuarto y Tom empuja el pomo sin aliento de amar, con la energía del alcohol que lo mantiene en sano juicio.

-¿Puedo entrar?

-Como quieras.

Chris se sienta en un sillón pequeño, mirando algo que no está colgado en la pared, con los dedos junto a los labios como si fumara y dejando una sensación tan ajena a la vida que Tom olvida su presencia, la deja archivada al sillón donde nunca se ha sentado, lo deja pegado en la pared.

Y busca algo que hacer, porque entre la desesperación y la felicidad aparente, lo único que hay es una distracción. Tom funciona mecánicamente sin notarlo y su cerebro lo arroja hacia donde algo haya por hacer, para que su charla mental con Chris no se reanude, y para que su sensación de muerte no lo arrastre y lo haga llorar, o algo peor, como reírse de su desgracia.

Tiene que lavar su ropa, lo nota cuando ve el bolso con prendas sucias en el piso.

Lo levanta, con la melancolía del que no quiere hacer nada pero con la viveza del borracho que no se deja vencer. Se aventura fuera de la habitación, donde la luz está encendida, donde no está Chris y donde hay un living simple y decorado con el gusto plástico de los hoteles de lujo.

Lanza el bolso con ese desaliento de muerte con el que se deja vencer, porque siente la presencia de Chris de nuevo, a lo mejor esta recostado contra el umbral de la puerta o sólo está de pie, tal vez ni lo está mirando.

Hay un suspiro mutuo y Tom se derrite por fin, tanto que su cuerpo amenaza con gotear.

Amenaza mucho, nublándole los ojos, haciendo todo húmedo como la playa tostada del cabello de Chris.

Christopher, uno que lo abraza por detrás, sin aviso, rompiendo resistencias.

Un abrazo por debajo de los brazos, sobre la cadera y en el fin del día que nunca debió pasar.

-Chris, lo siento mucho.

-No en voz alta, Tom.

Tom termina por devolver al abrazo, sin notarlo y sin tener una mejor idea, teniendo muchas, tal vez, producto del vodka y de los brazos gruesos de Chris, de su aliento contra el cuello.

-No estoy seguro de a quien le duele más esto.

Tom habla con la displicencia que se rinde y con el ánimo de jazz y alcohol. Ladeando la cabeza, dando paso a un Chris que no debería corresponder; de hecho, dando paso a un Chris que decide por lo alto hacer que duela de verdad.

Lo hace cuando mueve sus manos y cuando el abrazo pierde esa inocencia inicial, lo hace abriéndose paso entre el pantalón pegado a la piel de Tom y metiendo la otra mano debajo de la tela de la camisa. Tom grita cuando siente la mano de Chris envolverlo debajo de la ropa interior, y es un grito entre el desacuerdo y la resignación, un grito que se apaga y se apacigua por los vestigios de placer.

-¡No Chris!

-¡No, Tom! ¡No aguanto más!

Los pensamientos se abultan en una lista que Tom no puede atender porque Chris está empezando a hacer ceder de verdad el pantalón, tanto que ya puede mover la muñeca y subir… y bajar… _así, si, más ¡Chris…! _Y es que son muchas cosas, Tom quiere resistirse, o por lo menos eso quiere una parte de Tom, muy adentro de su conciencia, hasta donde no llega el placer y el aliento de Chris sobre su hombro.

Pero esas cosas no importan al final, no importan cuando Chris le da un beso sobre el hombro, y luego le da otro sobre el borde el cuello de la camisa.

-Nos estamos muriendo de ganas, ¿verdad, Tom?

-Efectivamente.- lo admite, porque ya no hay nada más que hacer.

El próximo beso es sobre la piel de su cuello, luego otro en donde roza su mandíbula, delineando los músculos del cuello, dándoles nuevos sentidos con el contacto de esos labios más el aliento tibio, besos cortos y suaves como sus manos dentro del pantalón y debajo de su camisa, acariciando sus músculos apenas insinuados y sus pectorales, besos urgentes en la línea del mentón, besos a los que Tom no se puede resistir al final, ni siquiera cuando esos besos se resumen a uno en la mejilla.

Allí es cuando Tom decide girar entre esos abrazos que lo sostienen y lo tocan, gira despacio, hasta que se encuentra al final de todo con Chris, que lo atrae, rodando los brazos, uno hasta su espalda, haciéndole líneas con los dedos sobre la columna, y con otro brazo aún bajo el pantalón, dejando caricias fantasmas sobre las curva inicial de sus nalgas, Chris le permite girar, lo llama con ese cuerpo marcado y fantástico hasta que rozan frente con frente, hasta que estrellan el aliento y la mirada.

Se podría decir que ambos lloran mientras se miran, mientras Tom se aventura a pasar sus brazos sobre la espalda de Chris, lloran, de esa espectacular forma en que se llora con más dolor. Lloran sin lágrimas, sin sollozos, ni quejidos.

Y se besan llorando, porque están cerca y se encuentran para acabar con todo. Un beso que suena a experiencia y que se dan tan bien que traiciona la idea de primera vez, se muerden con la confianza de la reciprocidad y se abrazan hasta que la luz del otro los lleva a casa.

Un beso íntimo y profundo, beso de tiempo archivado y de deseos ocultos, un beso sincero después de todo, y eso lo hace bueno… y largo. Se juntan hasta adivinar los movimientos del otro, hasta que se aspiran mutuamente, hasta perder el aliento.

Tom se deja ir cuando Chris le abre la boca con sus labios, lo hace suave y eso es extraño, porque en esa conversación etérica que han mantenido se han comunicado tantos deseos que sentir un poco de amor cruzar por la puerta es hilarante, loco, zafado y triste.

El beso se prolonga hasta que no hay aire y se están acunando los rostros entre las manos. Se hace largo hasta que la luz del living les da algo de tregua, hasta que se separan llorando sin lágrimas.

**Todo dura siempre un poco más de lo que debería.**

El problema del llanto es que es más fuerte que el alcohol o que la voluntad.

Por eso caminan sin mirarse apenas, besándose entre las lágrimas invisibles de su conversación insonora y quitándose la ropa con el deseo incontenible y con el amor represado de hace tanto tiempo, un amor viejo como el firmamento y el fondo del mar.

Atraviesan el umbral de la puerta dando vueltas y retrasando un momento que no se apresura.

La ropa se les resbala, a Chris se le rueda el pantalón cuando pasan junto al sillón donde estuvo sentando hace un rato y a Tom la camisa se le desprende antes de llegar al borde de la cama.

Están en ropa interior.

Tom, en ropa interior, tanta piel. Chris deja ir las manos, entierra los dedos, pellizca, consiente, besa; todo hasta que Tom se quiebra y jadea, hasta que le enreda sus dedos largos y blancos entre el cabello y lo revuelve, lo atrae y lo muerde más fuerte cuando se besan de nuevo.

Un beso de Tom sabe a amanecer de viernes, a baile y un buen poema con rock de los noventas.

Se muerden mucho y se abrazan hasta que Chris siente el rumor de las nubes blancas y espumosas de los ojos de Tom divagando en su pensamiento.

Entonces se separan, porque Chris lo empuja un poco para que se suba a la cama, para poder tenderlo y tenderse junto a él.

Pero esa distancia es el secreto del acabose.

Porque cuando se vuelven a mirar, cuando Tom esta de rodillas sobre el mullido colchón… ya no es lo mismo, ya hay culpa en su mirada, hay miedo y un poco de arrepentimiento. Y todo se rompe.

Y duele, más de lo que había dolido nunca ahora que Chris tiene en sus labios y en su lengua el sabor de Tom grabado a mordidas, es tarde.

Se miran a los ojos un momento y están casi desnudos y con ganas de arrancarse la piel con los dientes, pero aguantan en el abismo de esa necesidad imposible. Sostienen la mirada, calculándose, midiendo la fuerza del otro. Al final ninguno claudica, ninguno se vence en sus deseos, Tom se pasa los dedos por el cabello y moviéndose despacio se acomoda para quedar acostado en la cama. Chris también lo hace, sin tocarlo apenas, manteniendo la distancia posible entre sus dos cuerpos en una cama matrimonial, semidesnudos y bajo el frío de la culpa.

-¿Hay una fiesta mañana en la noche?

Chris habla con una extraña sensación de cotidianidad que rompe con la situación, habla de lo que debieron hablar cuando salieron a tomarse unas copas, habla como si nada.

-Sí, no estoy seguro de cómo será, pero sí.

-Ojala sea un poco tarde.

-¿Y eso?

-Mañana llegan Elsa y la niña, tengo que recogerlas en el aeropuerto.

-¡Oh! ¿A qué hora?

-A las seis de la tarde, más o menos.

-Ya veo, no creo que sea antes de las ocho de la noche de todas formas.

-Eso espero.

Es posible que lo más insensato del asunto sea que se quedan hablando un rato más, de algún asunto de la producción, riéndose mientras se refieren a errores a la hora de grabar y a anécdotas con las chicas de maquillaje. Con la naturalidad horrenda de la amistad que pisa el amor sin consideraciones.

Lo hacen mucho tiempo, hasta que se olvidan de como empezaron a hablar, hasta que les dan ganas de besarse de nuevo.

Chris se gira un poco para mirar al Tom con quien ha estado hablando y al que no le ha mendigado una sola mirada desde que quiso comérselo a besos. Cuando lo ve de nuevo, de hecho sí, quiere comérselo a besos con más ganas. Tom tiene los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos y rojos de besos que no debieron darse nunca, está respirando con esa poca intención que se le pone a algo que es necesario pero molesto, y al final de todo, esta tan despeinado sobre la almohada que Chris siente la tentación de organizarle el cabello junto a la cara.

Cambia de decisión cuando Tom gira para verlo, como si notara su presencia, como si se presintieran por debajo de la piel. El cabello se le organiza solo, como si tuviera vida propia, al igual que esos ojos que lo miran. La mirada de Tom es azul como el cielo de una tarde que diluvia, una mirada opacada por una tristeza que se resiste a dar la cara, azul, tan azul que la lluvia es en realidad agua de mar.

-¿Te estás torturando con lo que pasó?

Tom suspira cansadamente y gira para ver el techo.

-No en realidad.- Se muerde los labios, pasa saliva y cuando los músculos de su cuello se mueven, Chris se eriza –Me torturo con lo que no pasó.

Las ganas los guían de nuevo, Chris siente la punzada de esa charla mutua que no suena, la siente en el costado, donde se gira y atrae a Tom que no se resiste y se gira también. Chris lo hace quedar encima suyo para mirarse de nuevo a los ojos antes de comerse a besos.

Se vuelven a besar y Chris presiente en el sabor de Tom esa tendencia a ser feliz que es casi ofensiva, porque Tom se está deshaciendo entre sus brazos y se deshace al borde de las lágrimas; se muerden y Chris lo rodea con los brazos para sentir toda esa piel desnuda de la espalda, para suplicarle que no llore, para memorizar cada detalle y para perder la cabeza de paso.

Tom suspira entre besos, son suspiros pequeños que delatan pasión, y Chris quiere comerse cada segundo y cada sabor, hasta empacharse de Tom o hasta volverlo loco. Así que cuando se dan un espacio en busca de algún respiro, Chris le besa el cuello y pasa una pierna entre las piernas de Tom, abriéndose paso y flexionándola para obligarlo a subir, a montarse sobre su cuerpo y a rosarse con el abdomen.

Y Tom lo hace, le da paso, rodea su cadera con sus piernas largas y sube el tronco.

Chris traza caminos con besos, desde el cuello hasta el espacio entre las clavículas, los hombros, el pecho. Una mordida fugaz sobre un pezón.

-¡Ah!- Tom se queja, o gime, o algo en la mitad.

-¿Te gusta?

Tom se ríe, apretando entre sus dedos la almohada, sin modular palabra, gritando una afirmación con el cuerpo. Por eso, y por muchas otras cosas es Chris lo toma por la cadera y lo hace fregarse contra su pecho, contra su abdomen, hasta que Tom se endurece de nuevo y vuelve a gemir, mientras toma la iniciativa y se aprieta contra su cuerpo también, hasta hacer que Chris gruña.

Pero ahí no para, Tom se desliza, roza su miembro contra las piernas de Chris y sigue bajando, para repartir besos sobre los pectorales, lamidas circulares sobre los pezones y _si Tom, así _más besos, más abajo, sobre los abdominales, el ombligo y al final del mundo… sobre el elástico de la ropa interior.

Tom tiene las rodillas sobre la cama, la espalda inclinada, _el culo hacía arriba_de paso, la cabeza hundida en el abdomen bajo de Chris y los dedos deslizando suavemente la tela, abriendo paso a más besos calientes sobre la piel que se eriza, lengua tibia sobre el inicio del lugar donde debería haber un poco de vellos, los dientes de Tom mordiendo esa piel sensible, succionando.

_¡Tooooom!_

Y luego esa sonrisa pícara, una sonrisa escasa de malas intenciones. Chris se derrite y se priva de obligarlo a meterse su erección en la boca, porque tiene otros planes, la verdad.

Se gira sobre su cuerpo para poner a Tom debajo de él y hablarle al oído.

-Tengo muchas ganas de hacerte el amor, Tom.

**En voz alta.**

-Dilo de nuevo.

Chris le da una mirada interrogante.

-Hay un par de cosas que si me gustaría oírte decir.

Tom se revuelve cuando pide, porque ante la ausencia de palabras para hablar de amor resulta que le es intolerable la falta de palabras para hacerlo.

Él es un firmamento de palabras, pájaros de expresiones complicadas y nubes cargadas de literatura. Todo eso se va un poco a la mierda, porque ahora que quiere palabras se tropieza abrazando a Chris, con la inhabilidad del exceso de satisfacción.

-Me estoy muriendo de ganas de hacerte el amor, Tom.

Chris lo repite contra su oído, voz opaca y tibia como el sol oculto en la noche de una bahía.

-¿Muchas ganas?

-Muchísimas.

Tom se permite arrojar una sonrisa bajo el cuerpo de Chris, bajo su calor y sus carisias naufragas. Una sonrisa que Chris intercepta con un beso, profundo y que suena a muchas palabras que se quieren decir, es un beso que se parece al que Tom le habría dado cuando estaban en el bar, un beso en el que abren mucho la boca y enredan las lenguas hasta perderle el miedo a la muerte.

-Yo también quiero oírte decir un par de cosas.

Chris lo dice deslizando los dedos de nuevo hasta ir a parar en la ropa interior abultada de Tom. Lo masajea un poco hasta que el placer se hace presente y Tom no se resiste a demostrarlo, moviendo la cadera, jalando a Chris contra su cuerpo para que se estrellen y se sientan, Tom quiere todo eso y muchas otras cosas.

Por eso mismo es que empiezan por hacer el amor con palabras y frases sin sentido, en medio de su charla telepática y en medio de sus voces oscuras de mitad de noche, se dicen un poco más de lo que se debería y muchísimo menos de lo que se deben.

-Te habría hecho el amor en ese maldito tren, Chris, todo el viaje.

Tom tiene claro que Chris sabe eso, como tiene claro que Chris también lo habría hecho; por eso cuando se tocan y se atraviesan en la cama lo hacen con tanta confianza que todo se disfraza de una falsa experiencia. Chris atina a besarle el cuello a Tom exactamente en donde el calor lo sacude y Tom es preciso cuando acaricia la curva de la espalada de Chris, hacia abajo y hacia arriba, extendiendo los dedos como si quisiera pasar debajo de la piel.

-Tuve ganas de comerte a besos en la premier.

-¿En cuál premier, Chris?

-En todas.

Se nota, se nota en las manos de Chris que lo recorren hasta el espíritu y sacan a relucir todas esas sensaciones olvidadas que moran dentro de la pletórica idea del placer de la juventud, se nota mucho en los besos que se esparcen por todas partes y sobre todo se nota cuando se deshacen de la ropa interior de una buena vez, huyendo a escondidas de cualquier culpa y sin querer pensarlo, para intentar pretender que no duele, que no importa.

Una extraña y primeriza sensación de pudor sorprende a Tom cuando Chris toma entre sus manos ambas erecciones y las masturba a un sólo movimiento, ayudándose con la cadera y frunciendo el ceño; Tom se lo comería allí mismo a besos, a abrazos, a palabras melosas que nunca va a ser capaz de decir, se lo comería con placer y con caricias imprudentes.

-¿Te sientes bien?

Tom abre más las piernas como respuesta y Chris se acomoda mejor, cayendo sobre sus caderas y jugando en un vaivén desesperante y placentero, haciendo presión en la punta de las erecciones para que rocen y esas gotitas húmedas se revuelvan y todo se nuble, acalore y muera.

-Tom…- Ojos de Chris, azul tan limpio como el mar de esas Antillas que nadie visita nunca, ojos tímidos -¿Eres virgen?

Hay dos clases de reacción posible, una es la carcajada espontanea seguida de la enérgica negación, la segunda es un beso para negarlo también. Pero para hacerle honor al momento, para honrar por lo alto la situación, el universo inventa una tercera y definitiva reacción para partir por la mitad el sexo entre hombres enamorados que no pueden estar juntos.

-No exactamente.- Chris se acerca y le deja un beso delicadísimo sobre los labios, pero pide una explicación más amplia, allá en su lenguaje secreto. Tom se sonroja mucho antes de tener que contestar esa pregunta, porque en realidad tenía uno que otro par de cosas que no planeaba decir ni en el mejor de los casos. -¡Es todo tu culpa, quepa aclarar!

**'Now give us a kiss'**

Chris ha tenido un par de fantasías a lo largo de toda su vida, ese par nunca se han cumplido y hasta el presente tiene un revoltijo amargo en el estómago cuando piensa que tal vez nunca vaya a poder cumplirlas; hay algunas exóticas como bailar semidesnudo pool dance, y otras más íntimas, como hacer el amor con una chica virgen.

O un chico, si ese es Tom, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Definir la virginidad de Tom es una cosa complicada, se mete en las tierras del tabú y vuelve, no es hablar de ser virgen de hacer 'eso' sino más bien de ser virgen de hacer 'aquello', si se sabe de lo que se está hablando.

Por eso Chris se crespa un poco cuando Tom contesta con una negativa, porque un poco de esa esperanza de ser el primero de despedaza, pero entonces Tom ajusta con sus palabras y Chris se permite un tiempo comprendido en unos pocos segundos para rebobinar y atrapar el mensaje que se escurre entre los ojos de Tom y su correo electrónico mental compartido.

-¿Mi culpa, dices?- Chris casi lo tiene, lo sospecha, Tom _sólo_ le muerde lo labios.

_Oh por Dios._

-¿Nunca has estado con otro hombre?- Es una pregunta que ya está claramente contestada, pero Chris quiere dar un paso a la vez, por eso deja de tocar a Tom y de tocarse a sí mismo, porque quiere oírlo todo.

-Nunca.

-Pero no eres 'exactamente' virgen.- No es una pregunta, Chris siente anguilas dentro del cuerpo.

Tom se acurruca antes de hablar.

-No.

La avalancha de evidencia se lleva a Chris por delante. Lo atropella y se lo come de un sólo bocado.

_Tom, tocándose, 'allá', por mí, pensando en mí, Tom… los dedos de Tom…_

-¿Cómo?- Chris exige, es algo que nunca pensó que tendría la necesidad de saber y ahora le consume la existencia.

-Dos dedos…- Tom le entierra los dedos en la espalda y lo recorre, haciendo presión para que ambos cuerpos se junten y logrando que sus erecciones se froten.

Tom gime y Chris también, es sólo que Chris lo hace pensando en cómo Tom se habría de… _¡Si, tocándose, dedos… gemidos de Tom, mi nombre en sus labios…!_

Besos, mordidas, Chris se lanza, mueve la cadera contra Tom que no se resiste y que abre las piernas todo lo que puede, encajando a Chris contra su cuerpo, Chris, que baja las manos para atrapar entre sus dedos esas magnificas nalgas blancas.

_Tom._

No hay nada más que Chris pueda pensar, ese nombre le quema desde adentro, le hierve en la sangre en los pensamientos y en su miembro duro que se aprieta contra Tom, y Tom, de nuevo y para siempre, sus brazos largos y blancos, su olor a viernes y vodka.

_Tom._

Más besos, más carisias, manos que se encuentran y dedos que se enredan.

-En el cajón de la mesa están… hay _todo._

Tom habla con los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza hacia atrás, la línea de la mandíbula es infinita y Chris la recorre toda, dos veces, tres veces y más, con la lengua, con los labios, a mordidas.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hiciste?- _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te tocaste, Tom?_

-Ayer.

No hace falta nada más, Chris se estira y abre el pequeño cajón de la mesa de noche del hotel, dentro no hay casi nada a excepción de un tubo de lubricante y un par de condones rutinarios de precaución.

Todo lo saca y lo tira sobre la cama, lo revuelve con las manos mientras se enreda en los labios de Tom y al final se decide a abrir el tarrito de lubricante empezado.

-¿Hace cuando lo haces?- _¿Por qué empezaste a hacerlo?_

-Desde el _'Now give us a kiss'_.

_Primera película de Thor, ¡maldita sea! Tanto tiempo…_

Tom levanta un poco la cadera y Chris le estrella besos y lamidas sobre el pecho mientras busca su entrada con los dedos lubricados y consumiéndose de tentación de hacerle de todo y más de lo que es posible.

Es ajustado, estrecho, húmedo, caliente. Tom se contrae repetidas veces, buscando placer, cerrando su cuerpo en torno a el único dedo que Chris ha puesto dentro, lo hace tan deliciosamente que Chris gime también, recreando la sensación del cuerpo de Tom entorno al suyo, de toda esa temperatura disparada y de las contracciones de sus músculos, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca.

-El otro dedo Chris, por favor.

Tom se curva un poco, enredando en el cobertor de la cama sus dedos largos y hablando con la voz alterada por el placer; lo pide con tanta urgencia que Chris se abre espacio sin medir algún posible dolor.

Tom gime, pero antes de que Chris pudiese temer haberle hecho daño descubre otra cosa.

_Es aquí._

Es enredado decir qué forma tiene o 'cómo se sabe que allí es', no es como decir 'si, es redondo y un poco prominente' o 'la piel es más sensible', la cuestión que es Chris encuentra la próstata fácilmente, maniobra, mueve los dedos entorno y hace que Tom se revuelque de placer, que se contraiga de nuevo, que jale más adentro sus dedos.

Chris gime de nuevo cuando ve a Tom recogerse contra su mano y mover la cadera.

-Tom tengo tantas ganas…

Esta vez Tom le clava los ojos, ojos de cielo despejado, ojos que más allá del placer tienen unas gotitas de agua de mar que no se secan, unas gotitas de culpa y un mar de deseos. Tom se muerde los labios cuando lo mira y sonríe como quien se rinde al final de todo.

-Yo también tengo muchas ganas.

**Donde el cielo se junta con el mar.**

La realidad, pura y sensata, es que ninguno piensa en formalidades ni protecciones, porque a fin de cuentas el amor no mide protección y si no es salvaje y primitivo como la vida, no es amor.

Basta con decir que Tom se acomoda lo suficiente para que Chris lo levante de la cintura y que Chris pierde la cabeza cuando el lubricante se esparce sobre su cuerpo ayudado de los dedos de Tom.

Es más estrecho que con los dedos, más caliente, más húmedo y más sensible.

Tom se tapa la boca con una mano y mantiene los ojos entrecerrados, clavando sus pupilas azules como el cielo en el mar de la mirada de Chris, ojos azules, mirada azul, amor azul contra las sábanas color crema del hotel.

Chris suspira cuando el cuerpo de Tom cede un poco más y su pene entra, el calor lo envuelve y Tom se relaja espasmódicamente, como si la sensación de penetración por parte de Chris lo hiciera sentir mejor.

Es un placer agridulce como el cielo del mar.

Tom grita cuando Chris se resbala completamente dentro, cuando sus cuerpos se juntan y ambos se derriten a su forma.

Huele a sexo entre hombres, a sal de mar, a nubes y a un viernes que no es, pero que debería.

Chris está de rodillas, el peso de la cadera de Tom descansa sobre sus piernas flexionadas y el placer lo transporta a los ojos de Tom, a su voz y a la estreches de su cuerpo, al calor de su entrada y a que se suplican más, más placer y más amor.

El vaivén empieza cuando Chris se acostumbra a que Tom lo cubra y es mejor de lo que se imaginó nunca, el placer es como un vórtice que da curvas infinitas, curvas que intensifican las sensaciones, ola tras ola de placer cegador.

Tom levanta los brazos y es un espectáculo hermoso, porque sus manos quedan junto a su cabeza, el cabello negro se riega y desentona, su espalda se curva peligrosamente y su cuerpo cada vez llama a Chris más dentro.

Se regalan todas las carisias del mundo y hacen el amor hasta matar las ganas y resucitarlas, hasta que el placer les quita el aliento y el amor se los devuelve.

Tom se ajusta y Chris embiste, se entierra hasta que encajan perfectamente, hasta que los testículos de Tom se presionan contra el vientre de Chris y ambos gimen con la sensación.

-¡Más, Chris, más!

Y lo hacen mucho más, chocando y yéndose en satisfacción, enloqueciendo, perdiendo la cabeza.

-Somos uno, Tom.

Chris lo dice, porque es lo único que puede pensar desde que el cuerpo de Tom se acopló a él.

_Tom._

Que se vuelve vidrioso cuando lo mira, que se descompone y sonríe entre el goce que le nubla los ojos.

-Uno.

Manos en la cadera y embestidas más repetidas, más fuertes. Hasta que Tom se cubre la cara con ambas manos y sólo deja espacio para ver un poco entre los dedos, para buscar a Chris que le sostiene la mirada todo lo posible.

Hay momentos en que Chris se hunde tanto dentro de las nalgas de Tom, que tiene que apretar sus piernas más fuerte para recordar quién es y no perderse en el cuerpo de Tom y sus movimientos estremecedores.

Los pensamientos se desconectan del sentido cuando Chris siente la turbulencia del orgasmo venir.

-Eres mío, Tom.- Lo dice embistiendo contra ese cuerpo hasta que la razón parpadea.

-Soy tuyo.- Tom se quiebra respondiendo y Chris se muerde los labios, porque quiere darle un beso.

-Yo también soy tuyo.

Esta vez Tom guarda silencio y sólo lo mira, ojos que se pierden en lo basto del cielo, tanto así que los límites se confunden con el inicio del mar, ojos que están más allá del agua y el viento, ojos que son amor.

Chris siente que está por venir, todo se calienta y Tom se retrae sobre su cuerpo una vez más.

-Mío.

**Maldición de medianoche (te vienes y nos jodemos).**

Tom empezó a tocarse en algún punto entre el momento en que Chris le dijo que era suyo y algo así, cuando es consciente de estarce tocando ya lo está haciendo ferozmente, anticipando un orgasmo que está por explotar y ajustando tanto como puede el cuerpo de Chris dentro suyo, contra ese punto donde todo es más caliente y Chris se agranda dentro de sí, tanto que el placer se riega hasta la coronilla de su cabeza.

Chris sale de su cuerpo y se deja ir un poco hacía adelante, apoyando los brazos a los lados de su pecho, se corre y está caliente, muy caliente.

Dice algo también, o lo gime, puede ser un nombre, pudo haber dicho Thomas o pudo no haber dicho nada.

Las gotas le caen sobre los testículos, sobre su propia mano que toca furiosa su erección y sobre algunas partes de su abdomen. Es alucinante, tanto que Tom apoya la planta de los pies en la cama, levanta la cadera y siente el orgasmo venir desde el interior hirviente de su cuerpo, en donde está Chris y sus caricias bajo la ropa.

El mismo Chris que lo vuelve a penetrar, miembro húmedo y caliente del semen, mas para su cuerpo aún dilatado la sensación es estruendosa, Chris gruñe cuando se hunde de nuevo y Tom se curva sobre su cuerpo como nunca el placer lo había hecho hacerlo antes.

Presión sobre la punta de su erección.

Deben ser los dedos de Chris, porque Tom dejó de tocarse cuando lo sintió hundirse completamente de nuevo.

El orgasmo es inminente, brutal y desmedido. Chorros calientes y vibrantes que salen de su cuerpo, una espalda curvada y la imagen del dosel de la cama mientras todo el placer se libera.

Todo ese placer como ojos azules, como un mar que se muda a vivir al cielo.

Después de eso Tom sólo busca algo, los labios de Chris, tanto que se pone de rodillas dentro del dope aletargado del orgasmo para besarlo, besarlo bien.

Un beso que se les graba en los labios, en la lengua, en la cara, el cuerpo, los huesos, cada tendón, cada músculo, cada célula y cada átomo enamorado de su alma. Un beso que se hace inmortal sobre la cama de un hotel de lujo olvidado y triste, al final de un día que termina con más amor del que está permitido en los cánones del destino.

Un beso que los hace tenderse en la cama y revolverse en las mantas hasta que se limpian del semen que derramaron, hasta que no queda nada más que amor y ganas de seguir besándose hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Se separan a las malas, a mirarse a los ojos y a recuperar los pies sobre la tierra, a encarar eso que no se debe encarar nunca.

Y lo peor es que lloran de nuevo, Tom lo siente bajo la piel, siente las lágrimas invisibles de Chris y sus sollozos amargos, siente su vida y toda esa unión que acaban de disfrutar irse por la borda de un barco mágico que pende de sus miradas.

-Tom, yo te a…- dedos sobre los labios, Tom se anticipa e impide que salgan de esa boca, roja de tanto besar, las palabras que destruirían todo para siempre.

-No lo digas, Chris…- Y Chris se parte y queda más roto que nunca, Tom lo siente, como siente que él también está roto y que de verdad, y como lo supuso cuando lo vio al comienzo de la tarde, ya no hay nada que hacer.- No lo digas, Chris… pero…- millones de litros de agua de mar y azul de cielo en el aire, llanto en silencio.-Yo también a ti.-

Y Tom es quien se aparta primero, quien rompe el abrazo y da la espalda para guardarse sus lágrimas y su dolor que le atraviesa el pecho, para comerse todo ese sentimiento que no sabe morir.

**When you're too in love, to let it go.**

De nuevo no hablan, pero esta vez ni siquiera lo hacen por medio de su telepatía que es cómplice del amor, porque se trazan una barrera que los mantiene más cerca que un par de recién casados después de hacer el amor por primera vez, pero que los distancia más que dos extraños completamente indiferentes el uno del otro.

De nuevo, es sólo el monstruo de la cotidianidad quien puede romper con las gruesas paredes del corazón que se rompe.

-Hace días le compre un juguete a India.

Tom no sabe bien porque lo dice, no quiere herir, si es que hay forma de hacerlo todavía más, pero no quiere seguir en silencio. La verdad India es territorio de paz entre la guerra que viven, India es la perfección aunque duela y aunque le trace un abismo y no un muro al amor que se trenzó entre los dos hace tanto tiempo.

-Elsa predijo que lo harías.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Comprarle algo a India.

-¿De verdad?- Tom sonríe, dando la vuelta, una sonrisa monótona y sin gracia, una mueca muerta atreves de tanto dolor.

-Si… e India se emocionó mucho cuando la oyó nombrarte.

Tom deja caer una mirada Chris que esta acostado boca arriba, mirando algo en el techo y con esa expresión de felicidad eterna que lo posee cuando habla de India.

-Espero que a India le guste lo que compré.- valga la pena recordarlo, Tom pensó con la tristeza del asunto que no era más que una réplica muy simpática de un Mjolnir inflable y mucho más pequeño.

-Elsa siempre dice que India está enamorada de ti.

Es un mal comentario, Tom repliega todo el vacío físico que siente sin el contacto e Chris y aún así siente muchas ganas de llorar. Así que, para variar, hace un comentario alegre.

-India se parece a ti.

Y ese es un comentario peor, no sale como Tom lo espera y de inmediato quiere enmendarlo, pero Chris sólo se ríe suavemente y con tanta frescura que es casi alegre de verdad.

-¿Eso crees?

Tom planea la idea, hablar a base de India y terminar hablando de ambos, ya lo están haciendo de todos modos, así que le da forma y luego la vuelve palabras, es un mal truco, pero vale la pena intentarlo.

-¡Claro que sí, Chris!… es una hermosura.- Y si funciona, porque Chris lo mira de inmediato.-Cuando ella sonríe parece que todo en el mundo va a estar mejor… siempre.

Chris toma aire, profundo y largo, Tom mira como su pecho se inflama y la voluntad lo amarra en su sitio secamente.

-Supongo que tienes toda la razón.- Chris habla, Tom levanta los ojos para verlo y ya es evidente que no están hablando de India. –Siempre que está contigo sonríe, he llegado a pensar que sólo contigo es feliz.- Tom cierra los ojos, porque aunque es indirecta, es una declaración de amor. –Elsa tiene razón, India está enamorada de ti.

Lo siguiente son las manos que se buscan debajo del peso de las cobijas y con la ligereza de la rendición, hasta que vuelven a entrelazar los dedos y a jalarse contra el otro.

-A veces creo que nunca me bajé de ese tren.- Chris susurra mientras se envuelven y Tom asiente, porque a lo mejor nunca se bajarán.

Se abrazan tan fuerte que podrían partirse en dos si no estuvieran tan llenos de amor, se aprietan contra el otro y Tom respira profundamente, absorbiendo todo lo que no había archivado antes.

Y al final caen dormidos, después de la media noche y después de que India los dejara decirse algunas palabras de amor en voz alta, compitiendo a 'quién abraza más fuerte al otro' y revolviendo brazos y piernas con tanta fuerza que el mar se mezcla con el cielo y todo se acaba, porque ni siquiera sueñan.

**Miti miti.**

No importa lo que pasa después, porque si importa es demasiado oscuro para ser de día o demasiado displicente para llevar todas las sonrisas que lleva.

Cuando se despiertan y hay mar en los ojos de Tom, Chris se levanta ignorando los pájaros perdidos dentro de sus ojos y se viste en el silencio de la imposibilidad. Tom no se mueve y sólo lo observa marcharse.

Al final se habría podido improvisar un beso, pero en la conversación interna que restablecen decretan que no hay porque hacerse más daño, así que Chris se marcha con un par de palabras en la boca y un nudo en la garganta.

Uno que se deshace en su cuarto, cuando cierra la puerta y las lágrimas, enormes y abundantes, se le desbordan.

Chris sabe que un par de paredes más allá Tom también debe estar llorando y eso lo hace fragmentarse más, miles de gotas que le caen en las manos, tantas que el mar de sus ojos se vacía para siempre y en su lugar queda el cielo que estaba en los ojos de Tom, quedan las nubes de sus palabras y la tormenta de agua de mar que ahora está en sus ojos, con sus playas de Australia y los pesqueros ignorados.

Lloran, mucho.

Chris se esfuerza en no hacer ruido y se desmorona sobre la primera silla que lo recibe, tan desconsoladamente que el único remedio es que cae dormido de nuevo, mal acomodado y pensando en Tom y en sus nuevos ojos de mar, Tom y su cuerpo perfecto a la hora de hacer el amor. Tom aquí y Tom allá. Tom y el olor de su piel, Tom y el momento en que la culpa se borró de sus ojos cuando el orgasmo lo sacudió, Tom y su felicidad prestada del Reino Unido, Tom y su música especial para los días, Tom y su tristeza vestida de fiesta.

**Un beso y una flor.**

Tom pasa el peor día de la historia de la humanidad. Es así porque es un día que no puede ser más vacío y más carente de gracia y vida, un día que se come un siglo en un segundo y que no avanza en su podrida tristeza de sexo y lágrimas.

Es tanta la melancolía que Tom da un par de paseos dormidos por el jardín, acostumbrándose a la olas de sus ojos de mar, apropiándose los peces y esperando por el cielo de los ojos de Chris, único alivio y máximo dolor.

_Mierda._

Cuando cae la noche Tom está dormido en su cama de cualquier forma y con el televisor encendido. Lo despierta una llamada, Kat Dennings en la pantalla y dolor de cabeza después de dormir de día.

Kat sólo llama para preguntar por la hora de la fiesta y Tom se aterriza de su desconexión con el mundo.

-No tengo ni idea.

-Josh me dijo que a las nueve ¿iras?

-¡Por supuesto!

Es el peor ritual del mundo. Tom se alista disfrazando toda su muerte con una alegría impenetrable, una alegría que droga la tristeza y la duerme en un rincón.

Es una práctica que sólo la esconde, pero funciona y Tom la utiliza desde que se pone el traje hasta que baja al bar, en donde la gente se aglomera graciosamente en torno a la música cualquiera que han puesto para hacer cómoda la bienvenida.

Las charlas no se salen de lo usual y el ánimo de Tom se camufla entre el gentío, su sonrisa se dibuja cálida como siempre y su humor de fiesta no se deja opacar.

Todo hasta que Elsa aparece.

Divina, un vestido casual y la niña en brazos, Chris aparece tras ella, con un traje simple y una expresión más corroída de lo natural.

-¡Tom!

-¡Hola India!

Intercambio de saludos, palabras, mimos, Tom aísla la culpa, la archiva en donde quedan los recuerdos del cuerpo de Chris dentro del suyo y actúa con la entereza de su personalidad.

-¿Qué tal el viaje, Elsa?

-Muy rápido, pero agotador, India esta que cae dormida.

-Lo noto, ese es el efecto de los aviones.

-La llevaré a la habitación, ¡habla con Chris mientras tanto!

-Por supuesto.

Ahí se arma el _mierdero _de nuevo. Elsa se marcha a paso vivo, saludándolos a todos y sonriendo con ese encanto español de su presencia, India cabecea y Chris se funde con el piso del salón; Tom le da una mirada y ambos se fusionan en medio de la nada de esa mirada compartida.

Los ojos de Chris son un cielo azul de miles de pájaros que huyen del diluvio, bandadas de gaviotas que buscan el mar y pequeñas golondrinas tristes que atraviesan el firmamento. Tom sonríe y decide que por salud deben hablar o van a terminar llorando de nuevo.

-¿Todo en orden?- _No puedo con esto, Chris…_

Hablan sobre las palabras en ese lenguaje que es sólo posible entre los mejores amigos y los enamorados.

-Todo perfecto.- _Yo tampoco, Tom._

-Olvide el regalo de India en la habitación.- _Tengo ganas de salir corriendo de aquí._

-Oh, está bien, después Elsa irá a recogerlo.- _Lo siento Tom, pero no podría ir contigo._

-Eso estará bien.- _Lo sé._

-No recordaba extrañarlas tanto hasta que las vi llegar…- _Las amo Tom._

-Entiendo, ha sido genial verlas de nuevo.- _A mi medida, yo también las amo Chris._

-¿Haz estado bien hoy? No te vi salir de tu habitación- _Te amo, Tom._

-Oh vamos, tú eres él que debería cuidarse un poco más o si no el trabajo te va a matar.-_ Yo también te amo, Chris._

-Podemos salir a descansar un poco un día de estos.- _Perdóname._

-¡Seguro! Eso es lo que nos hace falta…- _Perdóname tú a mí._

Una sonrisa fantasma y después nada, se separan, se dejan arrastrar por la gente, Tom ve a Chris perderse entre la muchedumbre y empieza a extrañarlo cuando Kat se para junto a él con un Vodka tonic en una de sus manos y una sonrisa jovial.

-¿Todo bien, Tom?

-No podría ir mejor.

La sonrisa que esboza Tom sólo la podría reconocer Chris, es un grotesco gesto, uno que refleja una tristeza tan profunda que las lágrimas serían demasiado superficiales, una dolencia del alma tan absurda como su amor por Chris, que en algún punto de todo lo que ha pasado la desgracia se torna horrorosamente cómica y ese gesto que Tom utiliza es eso, una risa macabra que oculta un dolor tan profundo como el mar de sus ojos.

Kat le sonríe francamente como respuesta y Tom se permite pensar un par de cosas.

Tal vez porque un mesero pasa y le ofrece un Vodka tonic al que Tom no puede resistir; es una noche para las malas ideas.

Kat tiene el cabello organizado en un peinado simple, su vestido entalla por completo con su flexible figura y Tom no se niega que la encuentra hermosa.

Después de un ligero trago incluso se atreve a imaginar que podría invitarla a salir, podría enamorarse de ella en el transcurso de las citas, podría hacerle el amor y tener una relación constante, podría incluso pedirle matrimonio y organizar una vida. Kat sólo mira hacia el fondo del salón con su mirada caída y Tom se disculpa por encontrarla sensual.

El imán de los ojos de Chris lo atrae y se cruzan los ojos un momento, no sirve para nada más que para hacerse recordar que se aman, una mirada profunda como el mar azul e imposible como el color del otro lado del arcoíris. Tom baja la cabeza y toma un sorbo largo, pensando en el beso que se dieron después de hacer el amor y en la florecilla roja con la que Chris jugaba el día que Tom le tomó aquella foto en la pequeña colina.

El perfume de Kat lo distrae, su risa grave y su mirada fija de mujer decidida, ella sonríe bajando un poco la cabeza, Tom decide que su cuerpo y su pena la encuentran irresistible y que es un día de vodka tonic y de malas ideas.

-Kat.- Tom le habla casi al oído y ella gira para verlo, sus ojos son color verdes y no hay alivio, pero el dolor se tranca contra su pecho en medio del Vodka y de los labios de Kat. –Estaba pensando en invitarte a salir mañana a tomar algo después de grabar.

* * *

Don't hurt me ;_;

Se que el final es un horror, pero quiero justificarme con que 'así es la vida' (?)

Es decir..

Cuando escribía pensaba en que quería hacer un fanfiction que sonará a realidad, que alguien lo pudiera leer y decir 'Oh, si.. mierda, eso podría estar pasando y no lo veríamos, eso podría ser real'.

Hay muchos Hiddlesworths, pero la mayoría son casi… AUs, por decirlo así, osea, son muy muy buenas historias, pero son casi imposibles y son cosas que no han pasado y posiblemente no pasarían, en el sentido de que es muy 'novela de amor' o de que simplemente rompe con la realidad y todos nos daríamos cuenta si algo así pasará entre ellos dos.

Lo mío también debe ser un poco evidente, dije que quería hacer algo amigo de la realidad, no dije que lo hubiera logrado (?) xD

Espero que no me maten en los próximos días por el final de este fic…

Los amo mucho a todos, gracias por los reviews de los otros fanfictions, por sus buenas palabras, notas, y más que eso, gracias por leer.

No olviden que estamos en navidad y no tiene que hacer nada más que leer fanfictions (?)

Haría otro, pero..

Los dejo por esta vez, espero que hayan gustado de mi fic (?)

¡Abrazo de lobo feroz!

Y mucho amor navideño.


End file.
